gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos Chronicles
Los Santos Chronicles Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03OPjV5PBxc Los Santos Chronicles is a special stand-alone expansion to Grand Theft Auto V. ''Released on the Pc, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, the game shares game mechanics with its predecessor. GTA Los Santos Chronicles includes three independent storylines; '''Deadly Discords, Killer Instincts' and Crime/Punishment. 'Featuring 3 protagonists; Penelope Cash, MacDonald Dalton and Lloyd Tederev respectively. Synopsis Los Santos Chronicles consists of three independent stories. Four criminals struggle in the obscure, complicated and lethal underworld of Los Santos with one philosophy on their minds: Survival of the fittest. Deadly Discords Story Penelope Cash is a young woman, who tries to find a way out of the hood and a street gang Ballas, in which all her siblings are part of, by pursuing life in show business. She has become an assistant of Christian Bell, a music mogul whose career is going downhill due to his debts. Christian is trying to fix all his problems by arranging a big gig in Maze Bank Arena, starring a rising rock band the Impotent Insects. But when the entire band and their manager go missing and corrupted police officers blacmail her to do their dirty work, is up to Penelope to do her job and sort things out. *Missions in Deadly Discords Main Characters *Penelope Cash: Playable protagonist. Christian Bell's assistant and problem solver *Christian Bell: Penelope's boss. Hedonistic music mogul who tries to pay his debts by throwing a voluminous concert in Maze Bank Arena. *Lolek Goldblum: The manager of the Impotent Insects. *Kirk O'Hara: A corrupted LSPD narcotics detective, who's known Penelope and her brothers since their childhood. Blackmails Penelope to do his dirty work. *Danny North: O'Hara's partner. Rasist and allround unpleasent person. *Renee Snyder: One of Chris' creditors. A promiscuous lifestyle coach wife of a millionare. *Waylon Rosenthal: Christian's treasurer. *Impotent Insects: A rising rock band from Finland. Killer Instincts Story MacDonald 'Mac' Dalton is a mute, ruthless and skillful contract killer, who has just been released from jail due to lack of evidence. Mac returns to his occupation, until he meets Lincoln Jones. If Mac helps Jones, he promises to help Mac find a man he's been looking for years; the man who murdered Mac's parents, a psychotic serial killer.. Swine Slaughterer. *Missions in Killer Instincts Main Characters *MacDonald Dalton: Playable protagonist. Ruthless contract killer. Also he never talks and speaks he always silenced like Claude, GTA Online Protagonist and Albina Anastas. *Lincoln Jones: The leader of NightHawk. *Mr. Green: Mac's primary employer. Businessman who runs a hitman business. *Peter Pines: A millionare with a lot of connections. *Dr. Zokuux: A bit crazy narcotics manufacturer associating with Lincoln Jones. Real name is Harry Jackson. *Mary Cummings: A TV journalist. *Swine Slaughterer: The main antagonist. A psychotic serial killer who wears a pig mask. Killed Mac's parents. Crime/Punishment Story Lloyd Tederev and Elroy Tederev are cousins and they are underbosses of Bison based Ukrainian Mafia, two men are sent by the pakhan Luka Rovozicki to Los Santos to solve the mystery of a disappeared bank job loot. The LS division of the gang is far more problematic than Lloyd had imagined, and troubles with money, respect and leadership will follow... *Missions in Crime/Punishment Main Characters *Lloyd Tederev: First and Major Playable protagonist. Bison Ukrainian Mafia underboss. *Luka Rovozicki: The Founder and General Leader of Ukranian Mafia *Vladimir Zykarov: The leader of LS department of Ukrainian Mafia. *Rafael Ramos: Paleto Bay based Don of Mexican Mafia. *Antonio Alvarez: Underboss of Mexican Mafia, and most important Underboss for Rafael Ramos and he was only apperars in First Mission he and his men were killed by Lloyd Tederev in First Mission for killing Elroy. *Peter Pines: A millionare with a lot of connections. *Adam Kovalenko & Maksim Pahk: Vladimir's not very smart henchmen. *Max O'Sullivan: A contractor with connections to Rovozicki Family. Gameplay Overview Gameplay hasn't changed a lot from GTA V... because same engine. Weapons During the development, developers had so many other problems with their social lives, that they decided; ''"Fuck it. No new weapons". So, that's why there's absolutely zero new weapons in Los Santos Chronicles. Since the weapons are the exactly same as GTA V has, it's useless to create a new Weapons in Los Santos Chronicles -page. Just use this link here: *Weapons in GTA V Activities Sure a GTA game must have activities. If there's something to do outside storyline missions, it raises the review scores. Friendship activities have been removed, since players complained how annoying it was in GTA IV. Well, customer is always right. *'''Activities in Los Santos Chronicles (Never gonna do this page. The text's only for decoration) Soundtrack Like its predecessor, LSC has a soundtrack, so the action moments wouldn't be so akwardly silent. To save money, Rockstar stole the pieces from other games. *'Los Santos Chronicles' Soundtrack' (Go to YouTube, listen random songs, whatever) Character Wheel Even though each character has an unique story, the change of the game happens via a character wheel, like in GTA V. The protagonists can encounter each other on the street, but because they're complete strangers to each other, they cannot interact. Development Original Sketches Loopiz's initial concept was to create 3 seperate DLC's for Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. These stories would've also taken place at the same time as KoTH and would've interacted with it, but the idea was dropped. Also, making all the DLC seperately would have taken so much time, that they were decided to mix into a one big Grand Theft Auto title. Pre-Alpha Initially, there was only one protagonist, Lloyd Cash, but he was divided into Penelope Cash and Lloyd Dalton when the DLC were decided to mix together. Dalton's name was later changed to MacDonald, and Lloyd -name was given to Lloyd Tederev, whose story wasn't even a rough sketch at the time. Alpha During Alpha, there was only Penelope's and MacDonald's stories, but a lot of story elements were removed from them and those formed Lloyd's story. The characters and their roles changed. For example, Kirk O'Hara, the initial main antagonist of Deadly Discords turned into an alley in the end. Beta Los Santos Chronicles has molded into its final form, more or less also they aded new protagonist named Albina Tederev. Some minor changes still happen now and then. Albina never speaks like Claude , GTA Online Protagonist and Macdonald Dalton he always silenced. See Also *King of The Hill Category:Los Santos Chronicles Category:Grand Theft Auto titles